He was simply gone, away from my life
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Kiba tried his best to comfort his brocken Boyfriend. Will there love face the future? Hurt/Pain/Rape/Crime/Boys Love. Don t read it if you don t like it.
1. Chapter 1

I tiredly look on the restless body next to myself. Every night these nightmares. The features of my dear distort themselves in shiny fear every night. He goes every night through the days of his kidnapping. It is three months back every night anyway they come back .

I still wait briefly then if I am touching him now and try to wake him can it be I will fall down from bed with a bleeding nose from this again. He is caught so into his dreams at the moment when he wake up this him mistakes me for his Torturer. He recognizes his fault and the eyes full hate turn eyes full of fear, then self hate and then worry and shame.

He then whispers excuses, comes quickly and looks after me. If I have insured him a thousand times, am O.k, he turns away from me. He bit himself the lips bloody, if he tries to hold back the tears. Over his back the goose-flesh arises out of fear of the rejection.

However, I don't decline him. He isn't responsible for what has happened to him. I sigh and wipes my blood of mine face. I lean across his shoulder and try to calm him, to show him I still loves him. I whisper him my love into the ear and push him more tightly to me till he finally cries. Only I know this scene. He only cries with me. He cries and trembles as long as till he is exhausted and in my arms falls asleep.

I then put him back into bed, he is still bigger than me but he has got so easy.

In this beds down I look pityingly at his body again. The once tight and muscular body has got thin, I can see every bone. The body is full of grain. Scars of burns, scars of cuts and scars of experiments, experiments. Evens Hokage-sama or Sakura couldn't what say, everything was done with him. He is blind on the right eye now, his left arm hangs feebly on him down. Is few his sheds hairs grown, no longer as brownly as Neji but a little more like Chouji again.

I give a stop from my memories, as his hand lies on my left thights. "I am sorry. I hold you of this sleep again Kiba."I give him a smile. "no worry. My nose at least remains unhurt today." He smiles back, he tries it . His mouth may smile but his eyes speak another language. I support him as well as I can do it and he wants it. He has kept his doggedness. He lstill doesn't like it, if one helps him. Therefore I help him bottom rum, so this he doesn't notice it.

Like now. I notice he wants himself sat up. Moving under his at the moment when he pulls up his upper part of the body with all his strength shove I myself. I want to look on the alarm clock which stands at his side. "hey. I almost have by slept. I havn´t notice ist already so late. " I joyfully shove me past at him and get up. I watch himself from the eye angle like him on sizt. 3-2-1-" Akamaru! Why do you always have to sleep on my clothes? Hey! Kara's foot isn't a chewing bone!" Akamaru rises and puts his head on kankuros lap. Kankuro looks down only badly to him, then he smiles and crawl his fur. This has gone for 4 weeks already so. This is every theater mornings. I know Akamaru does this with intention. This is his contribution to help Kankuro. Akamaru puts his clothes next to him and my white dog waits for the reward. "you may keep Kara's foot " Kankuro sighing deeply and watches Akamaru runs with tail wafting with the foot from the room.

I know how heavy this is for him. He can poorly lead no more marionette with his ill arm or repair it. I go in the shower to finish me. Kankuro will take a shower after the Reha. I know this he doesn't need help to put on. He makes it with iron wills and his Chakra threads. And as it had to be expected, he is already dressed and in the kitchen. I hear talking my mother and Kankuro to Hana and her daughter Kairi. Hana's husband is a Hyuga. Yes a Hyuga, the main family. I think tall cousin to Neji. The little girl fortunately doesn't have the Byakugan. No white eyes but red canine teeth on the cheeks. But we wouldn't have need to worry. Hinata has decided not to become the head of any clan but the wife of the future fair-haired Hokage. Hinabi died at a mission and it became Neji head of the Hyugas. He not allowed to used the seal anymore.

"Good morning uncle Kiiiibbbbaaaaa." Kairi jumps laughing into my arms. "You shall not call me uncle anyway."I tightly pushes her. "However, Kankuro has said you like it." Big dog eyes look at me easily sadly. ' Oh waits, my koi. Payday. I imagine and answer her grinning. "But then, this is also called uncle Kanky as well." One most loudly puffs spit and cough can be heard. He hates this nickname. Kairi jumps arm off mine, because Kankuro has spluttered just at his coffee. "Everything good again, uncle kanky?" kankuro only nods and casts an evil look at me. Tsume and Hana shake the head over us three, but it is used to her. Kankuro lives here already over a year. Except for the two months where he was simply gone, away from my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I have made up my mind, the second to write part from the Kankuros view. I know I write long-windedly. I have Chapter 2 wrote newly three times. I nevertheless stray again and again. Sorry. Yes and my English is bad. I write it in English, Than check it of a program and everything is wrong then although I know the sentence is correct.

The first part describes Kiba condition

Part 2 and follow will be Kankuros way, back into the normality.

Kiba Pov

Two months were the cave this. When Neji had brought me the message, Kankuro is missed, my world broke. I have cried first time for days until my mother has washed my head."If you only cry, he doesn't come either. Look for him!" But I started after this lecture to take part in every search. I was at the front at the very front, have worked in teams thrown colored together. Gaara, his pregnant wife Sakura, his sister Temari, Baki and half the Puppet Squard trown every stone over. It became clearly behind this was Orochimaru and Kabuto. Only after Sasuke has returned to Konoha a month later, movement came again into the search. He surrendered the locations of the secret hiding-places. It lasts was nevertheless still 2 weeks till finally a success to record.

I was just this one other hiding-place in one which was, however, uninhabited already for months. I was relieved when the falcon brought the message. I, Shino, Sai and Ebiso immediately made us on the way back to Konoha. When we arrive in the foyer of the hospital, many eye couples immediately look at us. I smell worry and fear , not joy and relief like me hoped. When I want to ask what is the matter, a pale Sakura comes by the door. Gaara immediately cracks and took his wife to a chair. The Kazekage puts the head on the right side questioningly. "Hokage-sama says, this pregnant women have to look for nothing on the intensive care unit. She hasn't left me pure. I don't know either any more. Gaara." Sakura explains sadly. "This intensively is ..."before Sai can complete his sentence, a head nut gives him to Naruto. "simply quiet" he hisses, with giving old fists he stands behind Sai.

Shizune suddenly stands behind me and asks to follow her. Pitying looks follow me as i follow her in the direction of the intensive care unit. My heart is sore me us always scared. Tsunade-sama stands in front of a glass wall. I stop in front of her and compose myself to the chest. I don't dare to look at him by the glass plate. "He isn't well?"I whisper. The Hokage sighs deeply. "The condition is very critical. The hiding-place was left well quickly. Naruto, Hinata, Ibiki and Tsume still have found him livingly.""What was done to him?"I ask although it didn't want itto know. "At the moment, we are trying to improve his condition. I cannot say yet what has happened to him quite exactly. What I can say is, he certainly was raped , was tormented and used as an experiment. I will more be able to say only within a couple of weeks."I only listen and my heart stops again. I bite my lips and clench my fists to not yell, cry loudly on. To not look around for Orochimaru and Kabuto and avenge me bloodily. I look up first as hand on my shoulder gently shakes. "I promise you to do all sorts of things. I can not let you to Kankuro but perhaps into a par days yet. You be quiet from Kiba. You will need your strength for you both."

Mother wanted to take me home. She won´t tell nothing about the rescue operation but you I begged as long as, until she gave way. me and my friends listen to Muther´s report. I pushed my face in Akamarus fur, sought hold at him. Hana strokes my back. They found the entrance to this underground cave. When the gate was open, the smell approached her of death. Death, blood, sweat. These were the main smells. Ibiki and she made the vanguard, naruto and Hinata the rearguard. Hinata discovers all traps with her Byakugan. You find cells of corpses. Starves most. Hinata is extremely pale and even Ibiki extremely intimidatedly is shocked. Kuromaru find the smell of pills. The secret entrance is found fast of Kabutos empire thanks to Hinata. Ther are 3 the beds machines and medezineische equipment. These still come on more lightly only about one. Tsune pulls the cover away this one carefully. Kuromaru barks loudly in front of this bed. The thorax lifts and sinks quite gently. The bald nature still lives. The thin nature has something nature after the smell is Kankuro. Wrapped up in a blanket carries Kuromaru Kankuro back in Tsumes arms to Konoha.

It was quiet after the end of the report for a long time. One heard crying quietly, feels Hana's tears on my necks. I hear temari cry, Sakura sighs deeply and I hear Hinata's mumbled self reproaches . I jump to my feet and push her to me " Hina, little sister. You are not to blame. You are to blame for nothing at all. I am so happy you has found him." "However, we have already searched over the area before and not found him there."she cries. "Orochimaru has found a seal which blocks the Sharingan and Bayakugan, Hinata."The Uhchia bows guilty his head. The revenge to Itachi to Akatsuki has changed him. The sorrow which he has caused. Has shocked him most, Sakura and Naruto has stopped looking for him and finally lives her own life."I agree to Kiba. You aren't to blame you, Hinata and Sasuke too. I have given the mission him. But this also will change nothing. I hope he is strong enough, to come back."Gaara's words and hope spit my friends say goodbye into my head as me.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kankuro POV.

I hear the sound and bells of the medzinischen equipment. It is familiar but it is a different one. It is warmly and soft and also somehow .... I know I cannot not describe it. It is a different one. It is so quiet. There are soft voices there and it sounds like women. I feel a hand put in my right by somebody. I hear someone talk, it is very quiet it then will more loudly. A woman calls my name. "K. ... ... U, Ka . .uro, Kankuro. You hear me. I am it, Shizune. The adviser Hokage-sama. If you can hear me, try to push my hand." Shizune? Hokage? Is this a trick? Trying my thoughts of somersaulting. I am after so tired, about this intend. I try nevertheless to push my hand. I don't know whether I make it, I am simply only tired. I don't get any more, Shizune sees smiling I close my hand by myselves.

I hear this voice again, she calls after me again. This time the voice begins on clearly to understand of. "Kankuro. Please try to open the eyes."It is the same voice again. What was her name? The voice speaks the same sentence once again. I try to open the eyes. But the songs are too difficult. I don't know how long but it gets sudden brightly. "Yes, this is good. Please don't give up, kankuro."Shizune, this is her name. She must be the dark spot in front of all this. I blink and then try it once again. I look to the brown-haired woman with the smilie. "Lady Tsunade. He is awake."she calls by the room. My right hand takes Shizune into hers and another woman, fair-haired soon afterwards appear this time. It lasts for Tsunade to my brain, fair-haired and Hokage connect. "Wilkommen back; Kankuro. You have caused us quite beautiful worries."smiling she puts her hand on my left shoulder. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Tsunade shake the head. "this is still too early. Your neck still hasn't healed correctly. Rest."She seems to understand my questioning look. "I explain everything as soon as you feel better. You are here in safety." I fall asleep into my ears with this sentence again.

It is no voice which calls me but a smell this time. Coffee is the first of what I am aware. Then the one of Chokkies and lily. I feel one easy breathe on mine hits. There is still something just there. A noise. something crunches. And still a smell. I suddenly feel so free. I open the eyes and a person stands in front of me. No, these are three. I blink and for a noise what it whitely is. It is sand. It judge to at home to Suna. . Opposite me temari stands, the others both Baki and Gaara are. I shoot the eyes again. Why are they here? I am suddenly afraid. Greater than the fear of gaara from my childhood. I don't want they see me. I don't want to see her. I simply don't want. I have failed. I have all dissapoint. I have humiliated my brother and Kazekage. I am dirty. I was raped. Kiba will turn away from me. Why do I live? Damm. I wish to be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Specifies warning! Rape! Yaoi!**

And sorry for the spelling. I bought a new program. I hope it is better know.

Kankuro´s POV

Every time Kiba or Gaara or a different one came for a visit, I react not. I wanted to see no-one. Speaking with no-one. "How long do you want to do this still? " My favorite voice. Today, I experience, that she also can get bad. She changes the associations less carefully as or else. Many of the wounds are grains now. Are healed well some injuries and experiment traces but still my left arm hardly moves. I can a little wear and stretch the fingers but not form any Chakra. I look like a living skeleton. I only consist of skin and bones. My skeleton musculature is formed by a poison back. Kabutos experiment. Although Tsunade has found an antidote but the muscles form only slowly.

I can nevertheless move a little again. It is a marvelous feeling to be able to sit again. "I have said anyway, I want to see no-one." My voice is still hoarse and thin. For two days she has tried to persuade me to talk with Gaara or Kiba. "I don't want. I don't want to see her pitying and disappointed looks."I get stubborn and defiant again, don't notice this we are eavesdropped on. "They are only disappointed because you don't want to talk with them." Shizune removes skin of my left thigh numbly. "Hissss."I close the eyes. This was aching. "Do you know how hard it is for me to bear touches?"I press out.

----Start Rape----

"You know, Orochimaru, Kabuto and others have raped me?"Shizune only nods. I lean back and close the eyes " Orochimaru and others have themselves at me from raged. Kabuto then has this provided again, I was narrow again like a virgin."I almost find it funny. "I have fallen asleep during the mission in a lodging and woken up in a cave nakedly and tied up again. I felt am enough for hair and yellow eyes on my bodies. I wanted to yell in bulk, noticed this, however, my mouth far was open and couldn't close him any more."

I stop briefly to slip a little in bed. Shizune sits next to me and was silent. I write her silence as a request to report further. "Orochimaru looks at me and drives his finger from the forehead over the nose to my lips. He rubs gently about this. the nipple over my belly to below walks of. I followed his movement to below. I recognize too late what he plans now shortly before a pain presses the air for me from the lungs. The fanny has rammed his tail purely without preparation into me. He draws him out exactly so fast again to ram him in whole length purely just again. I moved in hissing the air. It got became a little easier than my blood to the lubricant. The snake missed me a slap and then holds me tight at the chin. For any reason I couldn't look away. I looked deep into the eyes, as he came in me."

I noticed, which took my right hand away from somebody. "Fanny pulled his wet, bloody tail out of mine and he belly rubbed him on mine dryly. He then leaked about train with his long place means cheek and exchanged with Kabuto. Kabuto knelt about legs think a little whip then took and hit out at my upper part of the body. Bloody weals formed fast on this. I couldn't grit my teeth, could the pain isn't suppress. When my body was deaf slowly with pain, the son of a bitch stimulated my nerves. Every blow was infernally still aching now. After he was content and my upper part of the body was meat only still bleeding he knelt about mine and his sperm splashes purely. Both then leave me so. Bleeding, full of sperm and humiliated. This was the first part."

The pictures go off behind my closed eyes. The hand trembles and pushes mine tightly. "I did n´t know how long I lie so there, however, Kabuto came back after a time and healed the wounds of the whips and the bleeding from my bottoms. He cures everyone, except for one weals on this one raked chest side. This was the first of many grains. He starts like a doctor to examine my bodies. He takes blood and he then injects me some things into the veins. One, this must have been muscle poison of this. One kind of narcosis also was there, as me woke up again, Kabuto amused itself just with my bottoms and mine has Orochimaru with his long tongue tail clasps. It was one of the most disgusting thing which I had ever seen or felt. And it has happened more than once. It was so disgusting and my body has me anyway more than deceived once. However, I know now, which had an orgasm only under drugs even if nevertheless ..."

----End----

I shake myself and ignore the nausea which highly increases in me. "I always thought it is the hardest pain at the sex if you ram your claws into my nipples, Kiba. But this doesn't have to be compared with that."I hear Kiba swallowing. I open the eyes and see tears his cheek down runs, with both hands he pushes my hand. He sobs loudly, then pushes crying his face on my chest. At first glance I am shocked. I stiffen up, become afraid and want to push Kiba away. This accepts, the touch isn't aching, it is Kiba and no danger assumes, I put my hand on his back as me.

It nevertheless hurts him see so. It so slowly dawns for me as he must have suffered well very much. I had first disappeared, then I am there again and don't talk to him. I put my chin on his head and mumble again and again " sorry Kiba!"He cuddles up more tightly to me and I stroke him as well as it works. "I was afraid, Kiba. Deep fear."I whisper. I still have it. My little dog nin gets up and goes, turns away from me. Not only he but also, Temari and Gaara, the others. I have to be in the world fear of being expelled from Suna and Konoha alone.

He looks me into the eyes deeply. The beautiful brown eyes have occurred red and look tired. "Are you afraid of me, Kankuro?" His voice shakes. I breathe in the air. "Yes, I have, but ..."I say truthfully. I give a start again when Kiba puts his hands on my cheeks. "Listen to me, Koi. You don't need to be afraid neither in front of me nor in front of at all somebody or something. I, your family, my family, our friends, Suna and Konoha. Everybody will protect you."He regards mine as head tightly, I feel so weak. I can this one doesn't mean eyes of turn his. "Koi, I love you. No matter what has happened, it will change nothing to this."He kisses me gently quite carefully. I am as paralyzed. Of his words and of his kiss. My tears run down the cheeks now. Crying I reply the kiss.

Gaara POV

I am shocked. I could anticipate what has happened to Kankuro but he has what reported now has me cooked. I put I make everything to me with Orochimaru already in front of what if I get him between my fingers. I throw one look at my brother and Kiba with Shizune again. It was one good idea, Kiba after a time to swap with Shizune and a still good one to have the precedence. "It was urgently necessary for him and for Kiba. Perhaps he also will talk with you, Kazekage-sama, now."I don't turn round to Tsunade which comes from the walk gone on here. I observe how Kiba talks with Kankuro. I can imagine what he says. "When can he be dismissed?"I hear Tsunade swallowing behind myself. "Dismissing? Gaara. Why don't you ask at once when he can make his first mission again? He will dismiss only if he is able to run again and we have examined his left arm." The answer was vicious and bad. If she will go sour, she talks child with me, how with one.

I turn round to her. "What is with his left arm?" "He doesn't have any control over this arm. He cannot the rest move his finger only a little. No Chakra doesn't form either. I will ask the Hyugas to look at him."Shizune be between the furious Tsunade and me. "therefore probably he will be able never to move again."Kiba treads rooms from Kankuro and closes the door quietly. I look into the sick-room and sees my brother sleeping. "this isn't Kiba for certain yet. Examinations and tests still endure it. And you two should go slowly."Tsunade still explains easily acidic ally. I go down the aisle, calm Kiba next to myself. "If you have time, Kankuro would be pleased if you can come to him."Kiba has grinned at me since long again."I smile back. "Seen when I have time."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little boring. I am not sure at the moment so exactly how the history shall further go.

I thank you for the comments. Many thanks. :-)

Kiba POV

I dispel the thoughts on Kankuros hospital stay and turn again to the breakfast. I let my look over the table curve and nick a pancake from Kairi of the plate. "This was mine!"she yells and rushes at me. "It is for everyone there anyway enough!"I hear Hana sighing deeply while I am fending off Kairi. Tsume puts one pancake each on our plates and we set us two. I watch Kankuro. He is still coffee, the plate trinckt his cleanly. He has lost his hungry feeling completely because kabuto gave him only to pills for a meal. He only eats when one almost forces him to it. The Akamichis have invented special pills for him so that he rebuilds muscles anyway. But he hardly gets this one down.

A tapping loudly at the door has round me gone, Akamaru runs gruffly to door, mother behind here. "A boyish good morning, Inuzuka-sama."it resounds of the door. A green creature then stands next to me. "Good morning, everyone together. Since her ready?" Rock lee grins broadly of an ear, on the other hand. Lee takes on Kankuros construction training. He says he already has experience in this, too. "Manufacture Kairi?"Kankuro rises and looks after her. The two take her to the academy.

The small whirlwind runs off and looks for her bag and calls after her dog. "Ranmaru. School!" A graily puppy creeps tiredly from his basket. I already hadn't seen such a motivationless dog any more for a long time but Kairi loves him. Shikamaru would match him better.

Kankuro puts his arm around me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I reproachfully look on his empty plate. Look follows mine and he a grin puts on. "Tsume cooks Hamburger for lunch."I look him deep into the eyes. There are so tired and dull. The impressive, arrogant Suna-nin has disappeared completely. The word is, hopeless this one his green eyes this stands. The question what I well find at him still. He gives me a kiss on the forehead once again and disappears with lee and Kairi to outside.

Kankuro POV:

I am hot and I am peeved, pissed-off. I hate it if one underestimates me and lee makes it only with his pose. He stands only there. A hand on the back, the different one on chest height. The look rigid and quiet rests on me. He expects my next, senseless attempt to meet him. Taijutsu. I was already bad in it as Genin. How shall I manage with 22 and with my physical condition to meet him? According to his opinion I am good. In any case I can cause me for defeat and if necessary damage but meet lee, I never become well.

I suppress the trembling. My whole body hurts and it isn't the kicks and blows of lee. I grit my teeth tightly and then establish my grin. I have a try after to think to find a strategy. I know that lee ignores my left side completely. He concentrates on the right. If I use my left arm like that one of my marionettes ....

5 minutes later I am at a tree and, on the other hand, push lee. My plan has worked. Frightened his look on, then wanders lee start to my left hand. A Kunai regards this one as him to the neck. I would flow a little more Chakra into my system and the threads get visible. "You play yourself like a marionette?"jamming only this turns green creature. His look then becomes clear and he begins crying and he hugs me. "I am so proud of you Kankuro San. You have surpassed you yourself."Fast is my shirt wetly of his tears.

I hear Tenten laughter behind me. It must be a really funny picture. She puts her hand on my shoulder and suppresses a laughter. "Lee leave him loose and good fight, Kankuro San. You have needed a month to defeat lee. I will be your Sensei as of tomorrow."I roll the eyes. Turn green creature to the weapon queen of this. When I have come from the hospital in front of a month, I could just run a little. I stand a 2 hour Sparing with lee now. After Tenten lee has got in bulk finally of me, I go direction academy to collect Kairi.

I was then half an hour too early and I got into the grass to a tree so. I put on the kneel at, around grip her and add the head. I am man ready. I wonder at such moments; Why I do this all? Because I owe my life to Konoha? Because I am faithful to Gaara and Suna? Protecting her because I have sworn at the birth of Gaara and Sakuras daughter Karura ? A good uncle claims to be for Kairi and Temaris son Sikasuke because I? Temari. I sigh deeply. We haven't seen each other for three months any more. She has looked for me but has seen me as her with the first one once ...

Flashback--

"Why haven't you killed him? Why has no Kunai pushed him for her into the heart? Why you must noble conical hectare save him? Knows what he has for a future? He will be able never to work as ninja again. How shall he protect the one whom he loves? Damned. Damned damned. Shall this skeleton be my brother? This cannot be. Kankuro is a strong, arrogant Ninja. Not this violated something in this room. This cannot be my brother, this isn't he. Gaara, I go to Suna and take over the business. You stay there. Pregnant and the journey are Sakura too riskily. Comes we go Shikamaru."

-Flashback End-

Temari then is back to Suna. To this day, she hasn't coped with it. She thinks she has failed as sister and as Suna-nin. In all points. She sees me sickbed on one with the second the death near. I have heard her. I wasn't so deeply unconscious. Tsume have heard her, as her yelled has. A letter has written you and tries to explain itself but we haven't talked personally since then any more. Although she is in Konoha, but ... at the Naras again. On some days I wonder why they have saved me. On almost all days I wonder it. I recognize this alone at such moments if I am. If I don't know why Kiba does still its best at about me.

"Uncle Kankuro? Aren't well you? "I raise the head and look in Karis got brown eyes. I touched down fast my grin. "no little she-wolf. I am only tired after the training. Puts in front of for you I have defeated lee."She smiles and hugs me. I let me push by her, then I get up and she is effective after my left hand. "This is terrific. This one has certainly looked stupidly."she laughs. We go direction Inuzuka house hand into hand " and how your day, little she-wolf?""I am the best in it test been."she holds me the geography test under the nose. One, great A plus stands on this. "Even even better than Subaki?"I ask her. she grins broadly "oh yes". Subaki Yamanaka. The pale, fair-haired daughter of Ino and Sai. Kairi's competitor. Luck/bad luck have her teamkamaradin her and if soon, too. Suddenly she stops and looks behind herself and is enough for himself on the head. Sighing she turns round. I already know what in bulk is. Ranmaru lies under the tree still and sleeps again. After she has gathered him, we go home.

This was boring so. As soon as I know how it shall go on, it gets better. I am not want to be able to to suffer for certain as far I the two. No misunderstandings appear, I love this couple of so that.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter. Yaoi warning.

Kiba gets help of a "friend"

Kiba POV:

I feel good. It is fun with being on a mission again. We look for only somebody or something, which poaches at the Naras but I feel free. Akamaru barks loudly and increases his speed. The in addition weight apparently doesn't agree on him. The smell of fear with the smell of Jasmin tea blows me around. Shoulder peeps about my right one, Sasuke holds itself tight diseasedly at my hip. "The great Uchiha is well a little afraid. Are we him too fast?"I laugh. "This only escapes because the sir has dawdled as long as. Therefore we are too late now."Sasuke brings together only a manner growl together and something like "baka" but it doesn't disturb me. I feel good, as us we shoot the meeting place near.

Squeaking stop Akamaru in front of the group leader. I and Sasuke fall about almost in front. "Congratulations. Your two since the first one." Shikaku, Shikamaru and Temari look surprised very much. I grin and notices Sasuke loosens his handle around the hip. I laugh " Na what kind of chance ". The other teams soon afterwards come to the meeting place, too. It is there almost everyone apart from Sakura (this one is in Suna yes now) and Ino (this one is pregnant again).

We everyone listen to Shikamaru explanations and then be distributed newly. „... and space last Kiba and Sasuke since Sasuke likes it on Akamaru apparently." I turn round. I don't have this he sits behind me still noticed it at all. Sasuke begins red and looks to the ground. „I already imagined you don't change the team, Shikamaru, " he mumbles. I turn round and twitch with the shoulders when the other laughed all and comments hand in. "Na good. Your two searches over the northern area. It stands out, seems to be a group of poacher like. Find and arrest them. Living. And be careful." Shikaku concludes his talk and we make to us on the way.

Three we search over the area and stop in the evening and build up a store. I make a campfire and Sasuke goes to fish with Akamaru. Akamaru shuns her on and Sasuke deadens her with Chidori. I dream something in front of me to until Sasuke appeals to me after this eat. "what do you, Kiba, think of?"I lean back and look into the sky. "oh about something. Whether we find the poachers soon. Whether we get action correctly soon. Whether everything matches at home." Sasuke is silent next to me, I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I only wanted this to say, You cooperate with me. Thank you" the Uchiha seems embarrassed. I grin broadly " I already had a little worries but it is fun with you together work, Sasuke. I trust you."

I put me in it this grazes and I feel sudden, lips on this one mean themselves put. I stretch the eyes on and see how Sasuke kisses me. His lips are so soft and I was already kissed no longer so for a long time. I don't defend myself and have him granted. His tongue paints over my lower lip and mouth I open easily mine to grant admission around his tongue. Sasuke suddenly retires of me and looks me into the eyes. "why don't you push away me, Kiba? Why do you offer your services for me also? I thought, you would be firm with Kankuro together."He looks at me extremely aghastly. When Kankuros name is mentioned, I suddenly feel guilty.

I sat up, mine attracts the knees and adds head. "I am sorry, Kiba. I didn't want this." Sasuke moves away a little of me. And we sit there silently for some minutes so. "I was surprised so and done so by your kiss. Therefore I have had you granted, Sasuke. It was my first kiss for a long time."I lift don't mean head, mumble the words more for me than for him. "He doesn't kiss you?" the fast answer comes. "Every tender touch has him driven together. He then looks at me as if wanted I hurt him. The humiliation and pain lie deeply. He feels dirty, therefore he doesn't want to be touched and doesn't touch me either." I don't know why I tell Sasuke. "What I get kisses are on the forehead the only one."Why." Sasuke swallows "why tare you two still together?"

"I don't know it. I really don't know it. I still have hopes because becomes normal again!" I get up and shout it out. "I hope for it because, sometime, he takes me into the arm again, sleeps and the future plans. I hope because two still found a family this us, anyway. But I cannot slowly any more."I stand there and let simply the tears go „I cannot, Sasuke, any more. I cannot any more. I am so lonesome although he is permanent with me."I squint the eyes and fall on the knees. Before I hit, Sasuke has already put his arms around me. He pushes my head against his chest and strokes over my hair. "schhh Kiba. It is good. Leave everything out."

I don't know how long I have cried. How long Sasuke have held the arms, however, I feel a little relieved me into. I push Sasuke to myself. "Sorry, Sasuke, you must listen."He strokes over my backs. "It OK is out I don't mind."His touch feel wonderful to my back. Briefly, I dispel the thought on fault, then raise I mean head and kiss him. The black hairy doesn't look averse and replies the kiss.

My jacket opens his right hand and I soon afterwards kneel above without in front of him. I touch his white top of the shoulders and I have my look curved over the muscular upper part of the body. He reaches for my left with his right hand and puts it on his chest. I feel his heartbeat. I smell his Jasmin tea smell and the smell of desire. I kiss him again and push him slowly on the ground. He puts himself on the ground without resistance and lets his hands glide over my backs to my bottoms. He reaches for it with both hands. "Therefore I didn't want down of Akamaru. I had a beautiful look at your fanny from there."he mumbles moaning easily.

I grin at him. "Then let yours see."I reach for Sasukes hips and turn him on the belly fast and draw be trousers down. Himself leg reaches for his excitement and her slowly and tenderly massage putting Sasukes eyes out to graze into shock. it gets fast more greatly and harder. The Uchiha relaxes and moans quietly in front of himself to. My own excitement pushes against, my trouser moisten a finger as me and shove him slowly in Sasukes behind. He puts his head him the neck and mine moans names. This sound has my brain turned off definitely. I stretch Sasuke only with a second and then with a third finger.

"Kiba more."Sasuke moans and winds under me and begs make oneself more. I then exchanges the three finger against my cook and slow him sink, my Lover hardens and Sasuke has his first orgasm. I service himself to Sasuke of his first orgasm a little recovers. "Excuse Kiba but I could bear no more."His breath is push wise, his voice so sexily. I reach after, your upper part of the body pull him up and push him to me. His head rests on my right shoulder. I sip to his ears and as me feel, this he is eased, I get cracking. His voice somersaults, as him mine adapts rhythm to himself. He becomes still more loudly than me his hard nipples play. Mine feels highlight, I reach for his tail and stroke him again as me. After a couple of pushes I come, for him and he paints a couple of seconds with the second himself.

We fall both forwards, Sasuke under me. We both heavily breathes and extremely ready. I escape from Sasuke and stay on his backs lie. I didn't feel so content already any more for a long time. My gratitude didn't hear Sasuke any more. He had already fallen asleep. I put a blanket over us, turn round on the back and look into the sky. I am surprised a little. I should have feelings of guilt and feel dirty but I feel good. It was, fascinating others unite bodies so near again to be. A wet nose nudges me from the side. Akamaru looks at me. One could confusedly think. I wait whether I get a bollocking of him but he simply puts himself only next to me. I stroke his head and cuddle up then to Sasuke and fall asleep soon.

Akamaru POV:

I have known it. My peaceful time is well past. It was so nice and quiet if these haven't mated. Sigh.

Does it love, like it or hate it? I further write. Sorry, I prefer him in the uke position, however.


	6. Chapter 6

If one is already ill, one should use the time, further ascribe a story. Everything from Kiba's view. I think there will be another two, not more than three chapters. Then since you deliver.

Kiba POV

_This morning_

I haven't noticed it at all correctly at the beginning. Kankuro is room in ours most time. I haven't noticed it therefore because I have spent the night with Sasuke for 2 weeks almost daily. He is like one drug for me. Also beginning Kankuro was like it. Only kairi which a little isn't correct drew my attention. "Uncle Kiba. Doesn't uncle Kankuro like me any more?"I look taken aback at her when I have a walk with her, Akamaru and Ranmaru. "Why do you mean this, kairi? You belong to the few children whom he likes at all."She presses her both forefingers together and moves her in the form of waves. "he."She sniffles and starts newly he doesn't take me to academy any more and doesn't pick me up either any more". Otherwise he has always helped me but he doesn't leave me more to the room now."She looks sadly on the ground. "He will have only a bad day, little she-wolf."I go on the knees and push her. "He doesn't say this to me either any more."Kairi suppresses the tears. "I talk with him, promised."

_Tonight_

The conversation haunts me with Kairi the whole day. At dinner which only covers mother for 4 persons instead of for 5 persons I notice. "Hey. I am also there."I say joking to her. "Yes, I cover because of this for 4 persons today, too."she says laughing. I place watch her and state, the Kankuros, from leaves. "He doesn't come to a meal down already since more as for two weeks any more."she answers my look followingly. "You had on the poacher mission a week and you otherwise at home, therefore hardly haven't probably noticed it."I only nod and I worry slowly.

_Today 2 hours later_

I go dinner to our common ones after find bedroom locked only around it. "Kankuro. Ì`ts me, Kiba. Please, you leave me pure. I because sleep here tonight."I knock laughing against the door. I don't service any reaction briefly, anyway. I knock once again and put my ear to the door. Silence. I don't hear any sound. I concentrate more strongly and then hear a heartbeat anyway. "Kankuro! Open or I kick her."I turn loud and furious, furious with worry. I wait briefly I then kick tightly the door. "Damned make himself!"I yell knocking loudly at the door. Mother holds me tight at the arm and holds me a key in front of the nose as me for the next kick take a swing. So my mother has a second key. This explains much. I restlessly watch her how she unlocks and the door opens to a dark room slowly.

_Today 3 hours later_

My head is animally sore. Fan has beaten me to Temari with hers on the head. Her eyes are red in front of tears and filled with hatred. She is so furiously, so this her no-one took clay out. I turn round and watch the Anbu when they examine the bedroom. Even Tsunade stands there and talks loudly with mother. Why she hasn't reported Kankuros behaviors why she isn't capable of protecting and so oning a guest. I let my eyes wander by the room. If I didn't know it better, I would say Kankuro never was here. His things are gone. Alone the pictures of our first meetings are gone. More doesn't smell of him. No make-up divides no clothes, no dolls more in the bathroom. As if he had never lived here.

_Next day: Morning._

I stand in Tsunades room with Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Chouij, Neij, Tenten, Rock lee, Kurenai, Kakashi, Yamato, Ibiki, Hana, Gai, mother and a couple of Anbu. The atmosphere is tense. Tsunade sour. Ibiki and the Anbu submit the report. She overflies Tsunade briefly, she then looks of mother over me for Hana and back again. "According to the Anbu and Ibiki the room is clean as if Kankuro never was here. Everything away. I still don't understand how a guest can disappear simply."Your voice becomes more loudly word of word. her voice rings into my ears. "Konoha has been put on the head. He seems to be no more. But Izumo and Kotetsu haven't seen him when leaving. Where is he, condemned? Konoha searches once again." she smashes her desk a punch. Everyone leaves the room fast. No-one feels like ending like the desk.

_Day after next: Noon_

I only hear the cries muffledly. I smell my own fear. I was such no more afraid since the first Chu-nin examination. I remind me of it well. I know now how the man must himself have felt from Amegakure. I am in Gaaras desert casket now. I cannot more stir a muscle. I look eyes directly into his ocean colors. His face is expressionless but his eyes speak a clear language. She says Uns: Disappointment and fear. The sand suddenly loosens himself and I land roughly on the ground. Hinata and Sasuke immediately are with me. I am, uninjured expect my pride but I still trembles. Gaara has a look at me and mother stands up for me. "Kiba was on missions. I have failed to protect him, Kazekage-sama."Look doesn't make way mother for his. Gaara goes away without further word.

_Day after next: Evening._

All of us are in Tsunades room again. This time, Gaara still is there. A Suna-Anbu team has just gone. You have searched over the way between Suna and Konoha. Gaara reads a scroll which includes the report. He would have eyes he would draw her together brown. "And."Tsunade drums on the table. Gaara gives her the role without saying a word. After a couple of minutes she mumble "Not good."I kick restlessly the other one from a foot. I always get restless like the different one also. A messenger suddenly storms in and the Hokage submits one to far role. He is total made of breath. Tsunade reads the role and her face shows pure worry. The Kazekage travels far, the eyes the role overflies as him."this is impossible!"he whispers.

I know, short story. And doesn't say actually strongly. Well. Am probably too ill anyway to write a Fic. What is probably wrong with Kankuro? I have two possibilities. I only don't know yet I take which. Happy End or not.


	7. Chapter 7

So the last chapter. I didn't want to leave it unfinished although it has completely run from the oar.

Kiba POV:

I am shocked not quite so about the picture which I just see. It should actually funny. Temari is, trembles at the whole body and hurt Shikamarus raked upper arm in front of me. She sobs. She wants to cry but she is too very shocked.

Gaara on the others' side is furiously, shocked also but very much very furious. Sakura has stepped away of him. His sand rolls around him, whistles like a storm. His eyes are wide and starling, his hands clenched to fists.

I stand around with the others the two and look on a group of people in front of us. Two of the persons hisses Tsunade. "Orochimaru. Kabuto. What kind of ill game is this?"Orochimaru only giggles, Kabuto grins. "this isn't my game, dearest Tsunade", replies the Sannin. "I support it but it isn't my game. It is his."he completely indicates a man in black. At first glance he seems very familiar to me. Tall, brown hair, strict, blue eyes. One excellent mixture of Gaara and Kankuro.

"it is true my game, honorable Hokage. "the 4th Kazekage grins. It looks somehow crazy. "I want only my family to bring together again. Karura and Yashamaru already are there, I wanted to pick up my two children and my grandchildren now."he grins broadly and points on a woman and a man besides himself. I know her of pictures. Kankuros Mom and his uncle.

He kicks one strode in front of and a sand wall is stopping. "none strode further! "Gara shouts. "you will touch no-one, neither my family, still Temaris, nor any different one of my friends."The fair-haired woman claps her hands in front of the mouth and smiles. "oh my God. Gaara my dear son. How tall you have got. And Temari. You have become a beautiful woman. I am so proud of you both. ""this is correct."Yashamaru agrees.

At first glance Gaara and Temari are surprised, they then get furious. Yelled at the two on her parents and uncles, noticed except for once Tsume. "You only always talk about two children. I thought the 4th Kazekage has three children."Everyone looks at my mother. It is correct. Kankuro became mentions word with none. Karura looks defiantly. Something despairs Yashamaru. The Kazekage smiles. "I had three children. My first born son has sacrificed himself so that my wife and mine brother-in-law can live again."Orochimaru smiles. "Said better he was sacrificed."Both laugh. You laugh about Kankuro. Over his death.

I push Temari onto the side, retract a Kunai and attack toward the group. In front of my eyes pictures of beautiful days flicker past. Meeting our first one. Our first kiss. Our Coming out. I attack toward her. I almost don't see her any more. My tears block my view. I go on till I bump against something and land on the backs. I hear a voice which calls my name. I recognize her. Am I dying now, too? Does Kankuro call from the sky after me?

The burning pain of my right cheek leaves my eyes open. I flash something and look into two green eyes gotten. " Kiba?" I hear the question in his voice?. I travel the eyes stretch on and put my hands on his cheeks. "Kankuro. You live? You live my God." "yes already. I think."he works he obviously confusedly, then embraces me with his arm and pushes me to his chest. "you had well a nightmare, Kiba. Everything it good."I begin to cry. I cry unrestrainedly to his chest.

After a couple of minutes I notice, this he is rather wet. I grip into his hair. Also these are wet. "I was in the shower. I set out for a mission today anyway. Of what have you dreamt."I frighten and grip tightly his both upper arms. "Declines this order. I have dreamt as it ends. And it was terrible."he looks at me. "Tsunade will kill me with her desk."he notices gottenly. "I already explain it to her. But please stay. You really must protect and comfort me."I establish look up with pupy eyes. He grins and shakes the head, Then he lift me from the ground and brings me back into bed.

End--

Well. Happily end. I am, glad this the history is ready. Even if I am not proud of it. To everyone, these done this to himself has, thank you.


End file.
